Brentaal IV/Leyendas
'''Brentaal IV', conocido comúnmente como Brentaal, era un planeta del sistema Brentaal del sector Bormea de los Mundos del Núcleo y ocupaba el lugar del planeta posiblemente más valioso de la galaxia: ya que era la intersección entre la Vía Hydiana y la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, dos de las principales hiperrutas de la galaxia. Era el cuarto planeta que orbitaba alrededor de la estrella Brenta, poseía dos lunas y estaba situado en la Concha Ringali, una cadena de sistemas estelares ubicados a lo largo de la Perlemiana que estaban cerca de la Nebulosa Ringali. Un mundo árido con clima cálido y templado, Brentaal poseía dos grandes casquetes polares y un ecuador marcado por desiertos y océanos humeantes; la mayor parte de la tierra disponibles del planeta estaba dominada por almacenes, instalaciones de carga intercambios comerciales y otras estructuras relacionadas con el comercio. La capital de Brentaal, Cormond, y su Salón de Comercio eran la sede del poder en el planeta, con las cientos de Casas de Brentaal-las influyentes familias que dirigían los gremios comerciales del planeta-que representaban a los ciudadanos en el gobierno democrático de Brentaal. Como resultado de su ubicación a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, Brentaal fue un importante centro de comercio, lo que lo convirtió en una potencia económica cuando se unió a la República Galáctica en algún momento antes del 22.000 ABY, ya que sirvió como punto de control para el tráfico de la República a lo largo de la Perlemiana. Una exploradora hiperespacial Brentaalana llamada Freia Kallea reforzó la riqueza y el poder económico de su mundo natal cuando trazó la Vía Hydiana alrededor del 3.700 ABY, haciendo de Brentaal el único planeta que se ubicaba en la intercesión de dos autopistas galácticas. La importancia económica de Brentaal lo convirtió en un blanco frecuente en las conquistas militares; conflictos como las Nuevas Guerras Sith, las Guerras Clon, la Guerra Civil Galáctica y la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong hicieron que el planeta se convirtiera en un campo de batalla ya que los diferentes gobiernos y facciones lucharon para controlar el crucial hiperespacio de Brentaal. Descripción El cuarto planeta que orbitaba la estrella Brenta del sistema Brentaal del sector Bormea de los Mundos del Núcleo, Brentaal IV era a menudo llamado simplemente Brentaal. Brentaal IV se encontraba en la Concha Ringali, una cadena de sistemas estelares ubicados a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana que tomaba su nombre de la cercana Nebulosa Ringali de color violeta que iluminaba los cielos de los planetas de la región. Un mundo terrestre con un clima templado pero árido y dos lunas, Brentaal ocupaba uno de los lugares más valiosos de la galaxia-era la intersección entre la Vía Hydiana y la Perlemiana, dos de las principales hiperrutas de la galaxia. Los polos norte y sur del planeta estaban marcados por grandes capas de hielo y el resto del planeta estaba dominado por una cadena de mares particularmente salados que separaban los ocho continentes de Brentaal. El planeta tenía un periodo de rotación de 23 horas estándar y una órbita de 342 días estándar, y tenía un diámetro de 11.242 kilómetros. thumb|left|150px|Cazas estelares volando a lo largo de la superficie de una de las lunas de Brentaal. El Corredor de Commenor era otra hiperruta que terminaba en Brentaal, uniendo el mundo con Caamas, Alderaan, Kattada, y Commenor. Varias estaciones espaciales orbitaban el planeta, incluyendo una docena de plataformas XQ2 que fueron construidas por Constructores Navales Bengel décadas antes del 19 ABY. Siendo un planeta seco y relativamente joven, Brentaal contaba con un gran número de cordilleras que habían sido levantadas por los terremotos y la actividad volcánica, y la mayor parte de los volcanes del planeta eran latentes por el tiempo de la fundación de la República Galáctica. El clima del planeta era un parte cálido y templado, aunque la banda ecuatorial ofrecía desiertos y océanos humeantes. La mayor parte de los asentamientos del planeta se localizaban en valles, cañones y deltas en las bandas habitables entre las dos capas de hielo y las regiones ecuatoriales, y sufrían frecuente de hacinamiento, aunque los centros espaciales y las instalaciones de almacenamiento del planeta se construyeron sobre las montañas aplastadas. Los colonos originarios de Brentaal borraron en gran parte la flota y fauna nativa del planeta a lo largo de muchas generaciones, reemplazándolas con sistemas ecológicos encontrados en otros Mundos del Núcleo. Una de las pocas especies nativas que sobrevivieron era el kundril, un insecto volador multisectorial que no tenía ojos y era cazado por el sonido que producía. Existía una serie de variaciones del kundril, y la mayoría de estas eran comidas por los peces y los mamíferos marítimos de los mares de Brentaal, y la mayoría de los kundrils terrestres fueron aniquilados por los habitantes del planeta durante décadas. Los grandes anfibios conocidos como scranges, nativos del planeta Dagobah, también se pueden encontrar en las alcantarillas de Brentaal. La contaminación del aire fue una vez una gran preocupación en Brentaal, pero el daño ambiental fue reparado en gran parte, y el aire del planeta fue volvió a ser seguro, aunque olía ligeramente a metano. Historia Historia temprana La región alrededor de Brentaal IV, como gran parte de las secciones nororientales y orientales de los Mundos del Núcleo, fue ampliamente explorada entre el 27.500 y el 25.000 ABY. Brentaal era un mundo miembro de la República Galáctica alrededor del 22.000 ABY, convirtiéndose en un importante centro económico, ya que sirvió como punto de control para el tráfico que entraba al Sector Bormea a lo largo de la Perlemiana durante los primeros siglos de la República. Alrededor del 24.500 ABY, Brentaal fue el lugar de una batalla entre las Legiones de Lettow y la Orden Jedi durante el Primer Gran Cisma de la Orden. Durante varios miles de años, el planeta sirvió como punto de partida para las naves que exploraban la región de las Colonias, y la mayoría de los bienes que regresaban a la República desde los primitivos Territorios del Borde Exterior pasaban por Brentaal. Además de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, la Ruta Brentaal-Denon fue una temprana hiperruta que unía a Brentaal IV con el planeta Denon de la parte sur del Borde Interior, y el Corredor Corsin unía a Brentaal con el planeta Corsin de la parte noreste de la Región de Expansión. En la historia temprana de Brentaal, el planeta estaba controlado por las Casas de Brentaal-familias mercantes que competían por el control de las industrias del comercio y del transporte marítimo del planeta. Durante el Periodo Manderon, Andel Tanner fue un prominente inventor que trabajó en Brentaal IV alrededor del 6.000 ABY, él desarrollo un par de armas lanza balas que fueron valorados en más de 12,4 millones de créditos por el año 0 DBY. Alrededor de esa misma época, los Rangers Antarianos, un grupo de individuos que ayudaron a la Orden Jedi, establecieron una división en Brentaal. Alrededor del 4.000 ABY, varios seres humanos de Brentaal colonizaron el planeta Muzara de la Región de Expansión, evitando escasamente el conflicto con los nativos Muza; la Liga Brentaal esperaba que su asentamiento convirtiera a Muzara en un agrimundo rentable. thumb|170px|Brentaal, en la intersección de la Perlemian y la ruta preexistente de Corsin Run y Brentaal-Denon En el 3.705 ABY, Frei Kallea-una hija de la Casa Kallea cuyos padres desaprobaron su aprendizaje en la Liga de Espaciadores de Brentaal-comenzó a trabajar como exploradora del hiperespacio. A lo largo del siguiente año, Kallea enlazó una serie de hiperrutas preexistentes en el norte de la galaxia; el Corredor Corsin, el Camino Mandaloriano, el Corredor Fin de Sprizen, la Espuela Celanon y la Ruta Morelliana. Hacia el 3.694 ABY, Kallea había extendido la Ruta Brentaal-Denon hasta el borde sur de la galaxia, formando la super-hiperruta que llamó Vía Hydiana, por su amigo Duros Banu Hydia. Los pioneros acontecimientos de Kallea, junto con el cortejo del noble de Brentaal Sival Brentioch que ocurrieron durante esos años, fueron dramatizados alrededor del 1.500 ABY en el Ciclo de Kallea, una famosa ópera que duró cientos de años. La humana Satele Shan, descendiente del famoso Jedi Revan y Bastila Shan, nació en Brentaal IV en el 3.699 ABY, y el Caballero Jedi Ardun Kothe trabajó con refugiados de guerra en Brentaal durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica entre la República Galáctica y el Imperio Sith. En el planeta se instaló un puesto militar de la República durante la Guerra Fría, más de cincuenta años más tarde. Ese puesto fue posteriormente destruido por el Lord Sith Kavos, quien asesino a los experimentados Caballeros Jedi Ayesho y Nil. Durante la Guerra Fría, un grupo anarquista conocido como la Brigada Revolucionario del Borde estuvo activo en Brentaal, y el grupo-incluyendo a una rattataki llamada Kaliyo Djannis-frecuentemente robaban naves, destruir holo-anuncios públicos y secuestraban a influyentes figuras corporativas y políticas. Uno de esos ataques, contra Curovao, se conoce como el Bombardeo de Curovao. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, se efectuaron una serie de conflictos entre la República y varias facciones Sith que abarcaron el milenio entre el 2.000 y el 1.000 ABY, con el sector Bormea siendo conquistado por la Hermandad de la Oscuridad en el 1.002 ABY. Brentaal IV fue conquistado por los Sith poco después de Corulag y Chandrila, con los defensores del planeta ofreciendo solamente lo que el Lord Sith Skere Kaan consideraba como una resistencia simbólica. La captura de Brentaal a manos de Kaan obligó a su homologo, Lord Hoth, a hacer su movimiento y atraer a los Sith a una batalla en el planeta Ruusan. Inquietudes y el surgimiento del Imperio Brentaal fue el blanco de un intento fallido de adquisición por parte de Darth Sidious en el 33 ABY, cuando el Lord Sith intentó audazmente, a través de maquinaciones entre la Federación de Comercio, Groodo el Hutt, y Naves estelares Trinkatta, de Esseles del adyacente sector Darpa-hacer que la Federación se quedara con el control completo de las dos grandes rutas de comercio galáctica, la Perlemiana y la Vía Hydiana. Un equipo de Caballeros Jedi liderado por Adi Gallia y Qui-Gon Jinn, incluyendo al Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, desenmascaro finalmente el violento complot, en el cual se pretendía utilizar contra Brentaal 50 [[Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I|cazas droides clase ''Buitre]] modificados con prototipos de hipermotores catalogados como ilegales por la República. En el 22 ABY, la exhibición de la Cuna de la Galaxia de la Sociedad Histórica del Tion Aliado comenzó una gira por los Mundos del Núcleo en Ralltiir, y la exhibición fue exhibida en el Museo de Artes de Cormond en Brentaal a partir del, casi un año más tarde, antes de pasar a Chandrila dos meses después. El Caballero Jedi Reeft estuvo involucrado en un altercado en un mercado de Brentaal, Reeft había perseguido al ladrón Rotar Lopani, que presuntamente había robado importantes datos diplomáticos de Coruscant un mes antes, pero el cazarrecompensas Xexto Tosinqas intentó reclamar la recompensa de 8.000 créditos por Lopani. Tosinqas paso por muchas historias antes de encontrarse con Lopani, matándolo, pero asustándose con el sonido del sable de luz que Reeft había encendido. thumb|left|200px|La Batalla de Brentaal IV Las Guerras Clon entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes estallaron con la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, y el caos pronto llegó a Brentaal cuando el Comandante Separatista y líder del clan de Brentaal Shogar Tok capturara una prisión en Brentaal y la volviera su centro de operaciones. Al convertirse en un señor de la guerra en su mundo natal, Tok reunió a sus compañeros brentaalanos y los volvió en contra de lo que el afirmaba era una República corrupta y estableció una presencia militar Separatistas en el planeta. Como parte de la misión del Caballero Jedi Quinlan Vos de infiltrarse en las filas de los Acólitos Oscuros, los sirvientes del Conde Dooku, el Maestro Jedi Tholme envió a Vos a Brentaal. Vos se infiltró en la prisión base de Tok con un nombre falso, “Korto Vos”, y le envió un mensaje falso a la República alegando que el movimiento rebelde de Tok no estaba preparado para un ataque. Como resultado, la República envió una flota bajo el mando de los Generales Jedi Shaak Ti, Agen Kolar, Shon Kon Ray y Plo Koon para que expulsara la presencia Separatistas del planeta, pero al llegar, se encontraron con su enemigo listo para el ataque. Incapaz de bombardear la fortaleza de Tok debido a su fuerte blindaje, la República trató de desembarcar sus tropas en tierra para que tomaran la fortaleza, pero los cañones de pulso de iones del edificio derribaron un gran número de cañoneras LAAT/i de la República. Kon Ray fue asesinado en los primeros combates y la República perdió más de un cuarto de sus fuerzas en las primeras horas de la Batalla de Brentaal IV contra los nativos y los droides de batalla de la Federación de Comercio. Shaak Ti y sus tropas rescataron a Vos y a otros tres ex prisioneros: Sagaro Autem, Lyshaa, y Ryyk, y los convencieron para que ayudaran a infiltrarse en la fortaleza de Tok a cambio de su libertad. Mientras Kolar dirigía un ataque de distracción, Ti y su grupo se infiltro en la estructura a través de las alcantarillas y se separaron para lograr sus objetivos de desactivar los escudos y cañones y capturar a Tok, mientras que Plo Koon retiraba las fuerzas de la República para esperar la señal de Ti. El grupo de Ti tuvo éxito en todos sus objetivos, aunque Ti se vio obligada a matar a Tok, y la República rápidamente logró la victoria. Durante los primeros días de las Guerras Clon, Brentaal estuvo representado en el Senado Galáctico por el Senador humano Arcel Mosbree, quien planeó retirarse del Senado en el 21 ABY. Después del conflicto en Brentaal, un gobierno de la República fue instalado en Brentaal con Jerrob Maclain como gobernador temporal, pues Mosbree fue considerado como cómplice del movimiento separatista de Brentaal y fue quitado de su cargo. El Canciller Supremo Palpatine nombró formalmente a Maclain como gobernador regional de Brentaal, cargo que Maclain ocupó durante casi veinticinco años. La Familia Shoosha escapó de Brentaal durante la batalla, y el joven músico Bann Shoosha compuso poco después una obra titulada Variaciones de Vissencant para celebrar su escape. Para el 20 ABY, las Variaciones fueron consideradas como una de las grandes obra musicales del nuevo milenio, a pesar de tener menos de dos años. Bajo el Imperio thumb|110px|Un joven [[Platt Okeefe en Brentaal.]] Las Guerras Clon llegaron a su fin en el 19 ABY, cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine se declaró Emperador y reformó la República como el Imperio Galáctico. En los meses posteriores al final de las Guerras Clon, varios agentes del ex Senador Bail Organa huyeron a la Estación Sel Zonn, una de las plataformas XQ2 que orbitaban Brentaal, y fueron perseguidos por agentes Imperiales que trataban de evitar que llegaran con Organa. La estación Sel Zonn no fue muy popular entre los nobles de Brentaal en ese momento, aunque la estación no había florecido en los últimos años. El famoso contrabandista de Brentaal, Platt Okeefe, nació en la Casa Okeefe alrededor del 18 ABY en Brentaal, aunque más tarde dejó su mundo natal para convertirse en piloto cuando era un adolecente. En el 0 DBY, el Hutt Shettora tenía una facción criminal en Brentaal, controlando el mercado negro del planeta y vendiendo mercancía de buena calidad a precios ligeramente más altos de lo normal. El Hutt Puullo se encontraba en la vanguardia del grupo, utilizando su experiencia en los negocias para supervisar el mercado negro. Debido al importante mercado negro del planeta, el Imperio mantenía una gran oficina aduanera Imperial en el mundo. En el 0 DBY, el pirata Venslas Beeli llevó a cabo una serie de redadas contra Brentaal y otros mundos de la región, lo que ocasiono que la fragata Rebelde Órbita Lejana atacara a los piratas de Beeli. El Órbita Lejana fue atraída a una trampa por las fuerzas Imperiales que se encontraban cerca de Brentaal, aunque se escapó, y algunos tripulantes del Órbita Lejana viajaron posteriormente a Brentaal para obtener una tarjeta de datos para así contactar con la Alianza y lograr escapar de los agentes de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial que los perseguían. En el 1 DBY, la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden pasó a fijar nuevos aranceles sobre las agroexportaciones de lujo del Sector Bormea, y las tarifas resultantes afectaron negativamente las importaciones de Brentaal. Inspirado por el holo llamado Esperanza de Kallea, que traducía El Ciclo de Kallea en un formato popular y moderno del Antigua Brentaal cuando fue lanzado en el 1 DBY, el Consejo de la Alta Cultura Humana de Brentaal pasó los dos siguientes años trabajando en una ópera que traería de nuevo lo que ellos llamaron “sus raíces clásicas.” Sin embargo, los verdaderos objetivos del Consejo eran promocionar el Humanocentrimo, resaltando en la ópera el trabajo de los humanos y excluyendo a los artistas alienígenas del espectáculo. En algún momento, la Aduana Imperial descubrió pruebas de un esquema de contrabando que se creía que era responsable de redirigir las materias primas que se destinaban a Brentaal al Borde Exterior. La Capitana Dalea Trovin coordinó la investigación, y la aduana invadió un complejo de almacenes ubicado en la ciudad de Votrad, descubriendo miles de toneladas de materias primas que habían sido catalogadas como desaparecidas o extraviadas. Noticias Comerciales Brentaal publicó un informe sobre los esfuerzos de Trovin, aunque la Capitana no había sido capaz de determinar a dónde se estaban desviando las materias primas. En el 2 DBY, Brentaal comenzó a prepararse para el estreno de El Ciclo de Kallea, en el que Vessa Brentioch, de la Casa Brentioch, representaría a su antepasada y el famoso cantante de Chandrila Gelod Vothran interpretaría a Sival Brentioch. La producción fue realizada por el Salón Conservador de Brentaal y fue financiada por varias de las casas más prominentes del planeta, incluyendo a la Familia Dajaal, la Casa Brentioch y el Salón Jo'uda, y tuvo lugar en el Estadio de Votrad, que había sido equipado con más de 100.000 asientos y con una etapa de 500 metros de largo. thumb|left|210px|La noche de inauguración del Ciclo de Kallea en el Estadio de Votrad Al espectáculo asistieron los dignatarios más prominentes de los Mundos del Núcleo y las Colonias, por lo que la seguridad se mantenía en alerta para asegurar que la función se desarrollara sin problemas. Sin embargo, el famoso ladrón de joyas Tanda Marelle, conocido como Tombat, atacó en un banquete en Votrad al que asistieron varios invitados famosos, como Vessa Brentioch, Gelod Vothran, el maestro de producción Trebian Shullos, el Moff del sector Bormea Jamson Caglio, el Asesor Imperial Alec Pradeux y el Inspector Zanza Gata de la Oficina Imperial de Investigaciones Criminales. Sin embargo, varios de los invitados descubrieron pequeñas piedras quella-la marca registrada de Tombat-horneadas en sus cuencos de postre de crispa de shim-bay, un acto que muchos creían era una declaración sobre la incapacidad de Gata al momento de capturar a Tombat, lo que los hizo hacerse preguntas sobre las intenciones de Gata a la hora de supervisar la seguridad de la ópera. De hecho, la idea de Gata era crear una trampa para el ladrón. EL Moff Caglio expresó públicamente su disgusto con el Inspector, pero la producción del Ciclo de Kallea continuó sin incidentes. La Liga de Gremios de Brentaal declaró un día de vacaciones para celebrar una semana récord de comercio de materias primas, ya que una gran cantidad de créditos y acciones habían pasado por el mercado de Brentaal en un período de cinco días. El Gobernador Maclain, la Casa Brentioch, el Salón Jo'uda, y la Familia Dajaal estuvieron entre los que se beneficiaron de la actividad del mercado, lo que también impulsó a muchas corporaciones de los Mundos del Núcleo. EL feriado de una semana estuvo lleno de desfiles y partidos patrocinadores por las casas comerciales del planeta. El Salón Conservador de Brentaal presentó una nueva función de El Ciclo de Kallea en celebración al feriado antes de que la ópera comenzara una gira por los Mundos del Núcleo y las Colonias en mes más tarde, aunque Vessa Brentioch fue reemplazada por Neile Janna en el papel de Kallea para el Tour de Kallea, y el intercambio de materias primas de Brentaal se cerró durante el feriado. Sin embargo, en las semanas que siguieron a los días feriados, Brentaal fue lugar de escándalos: cinco de los oficiales de comercio de la Familia Dajaal fueron arrestados después de que saliera a la luz que habían violados la confidencialidad del mercado y los oficiales alegaron que habían pasado datos al Gobernador Maclain a cambio de incentivos monetarios y favores políticos. Maclain pronto fue acusado de negociaciones encubiertas por dos de sus ayudantes y numerosos burócratas de sistemas cercanos, por lo que el mismo Emperador Palpatine envió al Gran Moff Rufaan Tigellinus para que dirigiera la investigación de Maclain, lo que llevo a algunas a creer que Palpatine había asignado a Tigellinus, un miembro del Orden del Círculo Inclinado y una figura política importante en la Corte Imperial, al caso porque Maclain estaba financiando a la Rebelión. Tigellinus negó esos rumores mientras reunía a su personal para que partiera a Brentaal, y procedió a entrevistar a varios burócratas de los sectores Bormea y Darpa durante su investigación. La Batalla de Brentaal IV thumb|150px|Fuerzas de la Nueva República atacando la base lunar de Brentaal. Brentaal estaba todavía bajo el control del Imperio para el 4 DBY, cuando la Alianza Rebelde ganó la Batalla de Endor que vio las muertes tanto del Emperador como de su aprendiz Sith Darth Vader. El Imperio comenzó a fragmentarse a raíz de la muerte del Emperador, y la recién formada Nueva República comenzó a avanzar haca los Mundos del Núcleo y Coruscant. Nueve meses después de la Batalla de Endor, la unidad de cazas estelares de la Nueva República, Escuadrón Pícaro, fue enviada a explorar Brentaal, y un grupo de cinco cazas estelares entró en el sistema Brentaal y comenzó a recopilar datos. Para entonces, el Imperio había establecido una base lunar en la superficie de una de las lunas de Brentaal y puso al Almirante Imperial Lon Isoto al mando de las fuerzas militares del planeta, y los cazas estelares TIE fueron desplegados para expulsar a los intrusos. Los cazas estelares de la Nueva República salieron victoriosos y dañaron el interior de la base lunar antes de salir del sistema. El Gran Visir Sate Pestage había asumido el control del Imperio después de la muerte de Palpatine, pero la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard deseó el trono y promovió su causa sirviendo como mediadora en sus tratos con los Cabal-un grupo de ciudadanos ricos y políticos influyentes-, haciendo que los dos grupos se pusieran el uno contra el otro. Isard le aconsejo a Pestage que incitara un ataque contra Brentaal, creyendo que la victoria de la Nueva República provocaría la caída de Pestage. Como el Almirante Isoto fue considerado incompetente, Isard envió a Brentaal parte de la elite del Ala de Combate Imperial 181a comandada por el Barón Coronel Soontir Fel, y Pestage aceptó su sugerencia antes de emitir una declaración pública que resaltaba que el Imperio defendería Brentaal de una invasión. En respuesta, el Almirante de la Nueva República Gial Ackbar comenzó las preparaciones para conquistar el planeta, dándole al Escuadrón Pícaro y al Ala de Ataque del Coronel Horton Salm dos semanas para prepararse. Como estaba previsto, dos semanas más tarde, un grupo de ataque, bajo el mando de Ackbar, entro en el Sistema Brentaal y atacó la base lunar del planeta, capturando la instalación y usándola como una base para un asalto al propio Brentaal. Las fuerzas Imperiales, bajo el mando de Isoto, no hicieron ningún intentó para retomar o destruir la instalación, aunque el Almirante-que pasaba la mayor parte de sus días de placer en la ciudad de Vuultin-ordenó la destrucción de los bosques de la ciudad para que se instalaran misiles y un bunker para la 181 de Fel. Aunque los lugareños protestaron, Isoto los ignoró, creyendo que su presencia en Vuultin hacía de la ciudad un objetivo primordial para la Nueva República. Fel estuvo en desacuerdo y envió a la mayoría de sus fuerzas a la ciudad cercana de Oradin, ya que las instalaciones del espacio puerto de la ciudad ayudarían a la Nueva República en su desembarco de tropas. Fel estuvo en lo correcto: el Almirante Ackbar le ordenó al Escuadrón Pícaro que efectuaran un ataque de distracción en Vuultin mientas el Ala de Ataque acompañaba a la fuerza de ataque principal a Oradin. thumb|left|210px|La Batalla de Brentaal Cuando el Escuadrón pícaro y el 181a comenzaron a combatir entre los rascacielos de Vuultin, Isoto decidió mover sus naves capitales hacia el lado nocturno del planeta. Los cazas estelares del Barón Fel anotaron grandes pérdidas al Ala de Ataque en los primeros minutos de la batalla, pero cuando el Almirante Isoto entro en pánico le exigió a Fel que mandara sus cazas estelares a Vuultin y lo defendieran, en ese momento, el comandante de la Nueva República le ordeno al Escuadrón Pícaro que retrocediera temiendo que el 181a atacaron al grupo principal. Oradin fue fuertemente dañada pero fue capturada por la Nueva República, aunque el segundo al mando de Fel, Turr Phennir, derribo una lanzadera de la Nueva República que se estrelló en una escuela de Brentaal, hiriendo a un gran número de niños. Cuando Fel rechazó una medalla por sus acciones, Isoto decidió declarar una fiesta Brentaalana llamada “Día de Fel”, y a pesar de los deseos tanto de la Cabal como de Pestage, las manipulaciones de Isard hicieron que Isoto se mantuviera al mando, aunque las dos partes creían que tenía que ser relevado. Cuando la noticia de la caída de Oradin llegó a Coruscant, Isard ordenó que una flota de doscientas cinco naves de Coruscant se dirigieran a Brentaal con el propósito de evacuar a las ricas clases altas del planeta. Al hacerlo, Isard esperaba que Pestage se viera como un tonto, privando así a la Cabal de una potencial base de poder. Cuando la flota llegó a Brentaal, el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República temía que la evacuación significara la eliminación de la riqueza y los artefactos culturales de Brentaal y, como tal, ordenó a las fuerzas de la Nueva República detener la evacuación. El Escuadrón Pícaro y el Ala de Ataque trabajaron para desactivar las naves de evacuación sobre Vuultin mientras que los transportes de asalto aterrizaban para capturar la ciudad, y el Barón Fel-enojado porque las manipulaciones de Isard pusieron en peligro las vidas de sus pilotos-llevo a su unidad contra el Escuadrón Pícaro para seguir sus órdenes y honrar su deber. Durante el asalto, Isoto fue asesinado por su concubina Grania a órdenes de Isard después de cumplir con la demanda de Isard para que él emitiera una orden de evacuación. Con la emisión de la orden de evacuación, todas las naves de Brentaal recibieron una autorización inmediata para que despegaran, pero el Barón Fel se vio obligado a ordenarle a la 181a retirarse de la batalla para que protegiera a los ciudadanos que huían. Historia posterior Los brentaalanos que lograron evacuar fueron recibidos en Coruscant por Pestage, quien culpó públicamente, por la pérdida de la Batalla de Brentaal, a ciudadanos traidores que habían muerto en el conflicto. Desde Brentaal, la Nueva República movió sus fuerzas por la Vía Hydiana en el 6 DBY después de conquistar gran parte de la región occidental y meridional de la galaxia. Oradin había sido reconstruido a su antiguo estado bullicioso por el 9 DBY, misma fecha en la que los droides astromecánicos Silbador y Puerta-los androides de los pilotos de la Nueva República Corran Horn y Wedge Antilles-viajaron en una misión en solitario a la ciudad para localizar a los contrabandistas Talon Karrde y Mirax Terrik. El Gran Hotel de Oradin era un importante centro turístico de la ciudad y los turboascensores del edificio tocaban grabaciones de la historia de la Batalla de Brentaal IV. El planeta fue conquistado brevemente por el Gran Moff Ardus Kaine en el 10 DBY durante la ofensiva planeada por el renacido Emperador Palpatine. Brentaal permaneció como parte de la Nueva República durante la próxima década y media, y la Academia de Brentaal organizó las 412 sesiones de la Antropología e Historia Galáctica, con el historiador Vilnau Teupt como orador principal en el 24 DBY. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, 25-29 DBY, Brentaal fue atacado por la especie extragaláctica yuuzhan vong, y como Ralltiir y Chandrila, los habitantes del planeta optaron por luchar contra los invasores, aunque varias de las ciudades del planeta fueron destruidas cuando los brentaalanos lucharon contra los yuuzhan vong. Habitantes thumb|160px|Los ricos de Brentaal intentan huir del planeta durante la Batalla de Brentaal. La sociedad de Brentaal estaba enfocada enteramente en el comercio, con cientos de Casas de Brentaal controlando la economía planetaria y el ambiente político. En Brentaal, la política era un medio para hacer avanzar los intereses en el mundo comercial, no un modo de ganar poder, y el planeta estaba gobernado por una democracia participativa. Representantes de cada Casa de Brentaal se reunían diariamente en el Salón de Comercio de Cormond, donde practicaban la política pública y persuadían a la economía en las direcciones deseadas. Las Casas, que estaban conectadas por miles de intrincadas alianzas y facciones, estaban casi todas organizadas por la familia, ya que la capacidad de poseer una participación mayoritaria en un gremio o Casa de Brentaal estaba restringida originalmente a miembros de la familia y negocios controlados por la familia. Un complejo sistema de permisos e intercambios de grandes cantidades de créditos permitió posteriormente el acceso de algunos extranjeros a ciertas Casas. Las Casas Kallea, Brentioch, el Salón Ju'oda, y la Familia Dajaal estaban entre las casas más exitosas e influyentes de Brentaal. Con una población de aproximadamente 65 mil millones, Brentaal estaba poblado principalmente de humanos, ya que constituyeron el 88% de los habitantes del planeta, y el idioma principal del planeta era el Básico Galáctico Estándar. El folklore popular de los Brentaalanos era trazar rutas hiperespaciales, por lo que Freia Kallea se convirtió en una figura legendaria en la sociedad Brentaalana. Muchas megacorporaciones importantes tenían sus oficinas centrales en Brentaal, en particular en la capital, Cormond, y el planeta también tenía una cocina muy bien categorizada debido al resultado de miles de años de interacción con otras culturas. La arquitectura de las ciudades de Brentaal era funcional y severa como convenía a una cultura basada en el comercio, pero como los brentaalanos favorecían la arquitectura de aspecto orgánico, muchos de los mundos consideraban que sus edificios eran extrañamente bellos. Como resultado de su posición entre el cruza de la Vía Hydiana y la Perlemiana, Brentaal fue el hogar de muchas compañías navieras y también de un submundo criminal próspero y un mercado negro. Lugares thumb|left|200px|La ciudad de Vuultin. Los habitantes de Brentaal vivían principalmente en ciudades que estaban llenas de espacio puertos, mercados comerciales, mercados financieros, centros industriales y almacenes. La ciudad de Votrad era el hogar del Puerto bajo Independiente de Votrad, un espacio puerto enorme, y el Estado de Votrad, el cual era lo bastante grande como para acoger a 100.000 clientes. La Academia de Brentaal y la Academia de Comercio de Brentaal eran dos instituciones de aprendizaje en el mundo; La Academia de Comercio entrenaba a los niños para la sociedad basada en el comercio del planeta, con algunos cursos que incluían seguimiento avanzado de valores, teoría de la distribución e inversiones especulativas. Mientras que en las regiones ecuatoriales, las mesetas y las llanuras del planeta estaban dominadas por los eslabones comerciales y almacenes esenciales para la sociedad comercial de Brentaal, las regiones polares del planeta se dedicaban principalmente a actividades recreativas. La capital de Brentaal, Cormond, yacía en la costa del Mar de Suporro, cerca de las Montañas Gravaal, y era el hogar del Palacio de Comercio, el centro de los intereses comerciales de Brentaal y la sede del gobierno. El Salón de Comercio ofrecía una serie de amplias plantas comerciales, miles de oficinas, jardines y centros de envío, además de un espacio puerto privado. Mientras que el resto de Brentaal estaba en gran parte dedicado a la manipulación de carga, Cormond era responsable de dirigir el comercio como resultado de la presencia del Salón de Comercio. La ciudad de Oradin estaba situada en una costa y era el hogar de un [[Espacio puerto clase Imperial|Espacio puerto clase ''Imperial]], por lo que era un lugar más valioso, a nivel estratégico, que la ciudad de Vuultin, que se encontraba al oeste en un bosque y carecía de un espacio puerto. Oradin era el hogar de docenas de complejos turísticos y hoteles, que iban desde pequeñas cabañas hasta el lujoso Gran Hotel de Oradin, conocido como el Gran Hotel Imperial en los años previos a la Batalla de Brentaal IV durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. thumb|130px|El Resort Favis. La Familia Curovao, que dirigía la empresa naviera Curovao ImpEx, llevaba su nombre de la ciudad de Curovao, aunque Simith Gorofila, jefe de la llamada Liga de Disidentes de Brentaal, acusó a la familia y a la ciudad de hacer tratos corruptos con la República. El Resort Favis era una isla artificial anclada en el suave mar polar de Brentaal, y era una de las comunidades resort donde se retiraron los nobles de Brentaal y los oficiales del gremio cuando el calor del planeta se volvía insoportable durante el verano en el hemisferio sur. Numerosos casinos, hoteles de lujo y estadios deportivos se podían encontrar en el resort, y alquileres de yates y expediciones a los glaciares se realizaban regularmente. Sin embargo, el Resort Favis también tenía una reputación de ser un sitio e espionaje corporativo, ya que los comerciantes de Brentaal rara vez dejaban su trabajo durante las vacaciones. Entre bastidores Brentaal IV fue mencionado por primera vez en el segmento de "Galaxywide NewsNets" de Star Wars Adventure Journal 3, publicado en 1994, y recibió menciones en una serie de fuentes y guías de rol en los años que siguieron. El planeta apareció por primera vez en el juego de rol de la aventura Doble Cruz Imperial en 1997, y en el episodio del Sercivio del Imperio de la serie Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron que se centró en Brentaal unos meses más tarde. El juego de rol de aventura El Proyecto Órbita Lejana, publicado en 1998, declaró que Brentaal carecía de lunas, a pesar de que en los cómics X-wing se representa a Brentaal con al menos una luna, la cual poseía una base militar. Luego, se declaro que Brentaal IV tiene dos lunas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' * * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Doble Cruz Imperial'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 32: Mandatory Retirement, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 33: Mandatory Retirement, Part 2'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''La Nueva Orde Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Fuentes *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Stock Ships'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Lugares de Brentaal IV Categoría:Cultura de Brentaal IV Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres